A Debt Must be Paid: Mpreg Version
by Youikina
Summary: Death owes Gol D. Roger. Which means, Harry has a debt that must be paid. So to save Ace, he found a way to get rid of all of his current problems. Marco/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**I found this story in my archives. I might continue it, I might not. It all depends if you guys like it.**

**From Youikina**

* * *

Of all the many things that happened to him, the one thing he did not expect was to die right after the final battle. Surprisingly, he was not killed by any Deatheaters or Dark Supporters. He was murdered by his so called best friend Ronald Weasley. After he was killed, he found himself in shock. He is the Master of Death. He was immediately put in charge of the underworld, and he hated every last bit of it. He never had time off. He never got to see his family. He was not allowed to punish those who betrayed him until after they died.

There are thousands of worlds out there, but his death is only in control of three. There can not be a single death god. Some get a little power hungry, or can not handle the stress.

All he wanted is a family, is that too hard to ask.

The worse thing is Death hated him with every fiber of his being. It seems that Death wants his spot back.

Harry would gladly give it back, but for some reason he must get something back in return. It brought him major headaches trying to find a way to become normal again.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," he said loudly, while glaring at the piles of paperwork in front of him. Who ever made paperwork should go and die!

Death stepped into the room. Death is not all skin and Bones like he thought he would be. This Death is none other then a teenage boy. The boy is wearing long baggy pants with chains all over them. His shirt is a crimson red. He has huge black headphones hanging from the side of his head. This boy has blond hair with red highlights.

Behind the boy is a man. This man is not from his world. This man is wearing a long red captains coat. His black hair is standing up all over the place. The man has a large smile on his face, which his mustache partly covered. The mans hands are in shackles.

"I owed this man a debt," muttered Death glaring at him with all his might. With a sigh, he mentioned for the man to sit. Any of Death's debts are now his. So in return, he has to grant them a wish, as long as it is not too crazy.

"Tell me what you want done," he asked of the man.

"I want you to protect my son. Do not let those marines kill him," said the man. Harry gave the man a look. With a sigh, he stood. He went over to the right side of this very plain room to the filing cabinet. This cabinet would tell him all about the person he wishes to know about.

"What is the women who bares your son's name," he asked the man.

"Portgus D. Rouge," said the man, trying to see what he is doing.

Harry opened the filing cabinet to find the folder of Portgus D. Rouge. He went through it to find the name Gol D. Ace. With a sigh, he pulled it out of the cabinet. He went over to his chair, and sat down. He opened the folder to read about the life Ace is going to have.

"He will die by the marines. I might be able to change that. Give me a day to come up with a plan. Death, bring him back tomorrow. I need to think this over," He said.

He got an idea in his head, but first he would have to talk to the Life giver. With the two gone, he picked up both files.

He exited his office, and crossed the hall. The Life giver is close. With a sigh, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," hollered a female voice. He opened the door to come into a very organized room. The Life Giver used to be a military women. He could not see the women as her chair was turned to the fireplace, which is right behind her desk

"Hello Harry, what can I do for you," asked Life.

"I have an idea I need to run by you," he said with a small smirk. The chair turned to see a very beautiful pink haired women grinning at him.

"Tell me then," she said, a mischievous tone in her voice.

00000

Roger sat in front of him again, with Death glaring at him.

"I have come up with a plan to solve all of our problems," he said, before Death listened very closely. The more he spoke, the wider Death's grin got. Roger looked sad, but agreed with the plan as well.

00000

With the help of Life, and Death,he was able to make it work. The moment after Ace was cleaned up after he was born, Life and Death froze time. With their help, he was able to make a crib, and placed Ace in it. He modified the memories of the nurse, Garp, and Rouge. Life had changed the record of Ace's parents already, making a very good legitimate story. Then it came time, he was deaged, and handed to Rouge, looking like a One and a half year version of himself. The good news is that this time, he wont need glasses.

As soon as Death and Life vanished time started again. "His name is Gol D. Harrison," said Rouge. Harry was taken, placed next to Ace. The boy is going to have a good future this time, he would make sure of it.

0000000

Harry winced as he made his way through the Whitebeard Island. He has been working on potions for healing. Surprisingly, he found he has a talent for it. Although he would love to be a pirate, it is best not to enrage the military just yet.

Currently, he is trying to find Ace. It is a couple weeks before that Bastard Teach to betray the Whitebeard Pirates. So, he found his way to the Island that Whitebeard protects. He is most certainly lost. How on earth is he suppose to contact Ace. His mind is absolutely racing.

Might as well get lost on the water. His gut never leads him wrong. Going back to his small boat, he made sure he had enough food to make it to the next island.

The sea always enchanted him. It is a good thing he still has his magic, or else he would have been dead long ago. The water pushed him in the direction he needs to go.

"Who goes there," someone demanded, snapping him out of his thought. How long was he out of it? Looking up, he noticed he is next to a huge ship. It is Huge!

Looking at the flag, he noticed it is a Whitebeard ship.

"Do you know where Ace is, I need to talk to him," he asked politely. The pirates looked at him with confusion and distrust.

"Why do you need to speak with him," asked asked the pirate.

"It is none of your business what I need to tell my brother," he snapped glaring at the pirates. The pirates took a step back in shock. They did not expect his attitude.

"Harry is that you," was shouted. A head popped out over the ledge. His glare vanished to show a small smile.

"Come on up. Tie his boat up please. He will loose it if he doesn't," laughed Ace.

"That was one time," Harry shouted at Ace. The boy laughed, following the his crew member. A orange haired male jumped down onto his boat. After the boat was tied up, Harry apperated right in front of Ace.

"What bring you here Harry," laughed Ace.

"A change is coming," he said to Ace, before Ace's face fell. The last time he spoke like this was before Sabo died.

"What is going to change," asked Ace.

"A member of the Whitebeard pirates will betray you. You must promise me that none of you will seek him out. If you do, you will pay the price. Just as Sabo paid the price the time before," Harry said. Ace froze in complete shock. The crew members were shocked at how shocked Ace was over a few words.

"You speak in Riddles boy," snapped Whitebeard. Whitebeard gave a worried look over to Ace.

"Pops, the last time he gave a warning like this it came true. All of his warnings come true. It is best to listen to what he says," Ace said to Whitebeard, his smile gone from his face.

Whitebeard stared at him hard, trying to calculate what he is going to say next.

"What else will happen if we don't heed your words," demanded Whitebeard.

"Marco, yourself, and many of the Whitebeard pirates will die," he said honestly. The pirates around him froze in absolute shock.

"How many Harry," asked Ace.

"Over Half," he muttered, looking towards the ground. This would keep Ace from getting himself killed.

"Then we shall heed your warning," Whitebeard, leaning back in his chair. He could tell the man is thinking about who would betray them. Looking around him, it is the same face many of the Whitebeard crew members are making.

Ace looked at him with a sad smile.

Harry pulled out s small little box from his pocket. With one tap of his finger, the box enlarged to a very large trunk. Ace came over to him looking in the box.

"More potions Harry," Ace asked. Harry has been sending potions to both of his brothers constantly.

"Yes. All of these have different effects. This one is a deaging potion I made for Whitebeard. I will deage him back so he wont have to be stuck to that oxygen machine," said Harry as he held a large blue potion.

He handed it to Ace, whose eyes are wide with shock.

"Most of these are different types of healing potion. I do have a lot of dreamless sleep potions if you need any of those," said Harry before pushing the trunk over to Ace.

"This is for your crew, to make sure none of you get really hurt. There is a list of instructions in there for every potion."

"Harry stay the night, then you can leave tomorrow. I never once got to actually party with my little brother," said Ace, trying to brighten up the thoughts of the crew.

"Ace, on the time written on this paper, you need to be at Alabasta to help Luffy get away from a marine called Smoker. I will stay the night, but if I stay longer, it will put me in danger," said Harry with a sad smile.

Ace just gave him the questioning look.

"The marines know who my dad is," he said, before Ace winced in worry.

"If it just looks like I am talking to you, they will most likely not try to kill me. If I stay longer then a day, they will assume I am a pirate. It sucks not being able to know your own future," whispered Harry, before giving a sheepish look.

Ace pulled him into a hug. Harry hugged his brother brother tightly.

"I will be fine Ace," harry said, lying through his teeth. His death is coming up faster then he would have liked.

Ace let him go to stare at him, knowing completely that he was lying.

"You can't tell me," he asked. Harry just nodded, before glaring at the ground.

"Look at the sky," shouted a pirate. Harry looked up to see that in his depression his magic lashed out, making the clouds turn dark. The winds have picked up.

Lifting his hand up, Harry willed his magic to calm the soon to be storm. Within seconds the clouds turned back to pure white.

"Sorry," he muttered. He is making a fool of himself in front of Ace's extended family. The crew stared at him with absolute shock.

"Harry, why don't you become one of us? It would be a lot of fun," said Ace, pleading to Harry. Harry knew Ace really wanted him to join.

"On one condition," said Harry. He had a feeling they would not listen to him anyway.

"What," asked Ace.

"I know you wont follow my original request, so I ask you to help Luffy. He is the next Pirate King," said Harry, smiling as he looked off to the sea. There was no doubt about it.

"Are you sure," shouted Ace. Whitebeard is just watching him in shock.

"Luffy is a lot like my father, but think of the hat he wears as a symbol. It is the hat my father wore though out his journey, it was given to shanks to keep safe. It now follows the journey of the next king," said Harry, ignoring the shocked crew members. Whitebeard wont be king of the Pirates. This idea did not sit well with them.

Harry took the deaging potion from Ace's hand, and went up to Whitebeard. He held it out. Whitebeard looked at it with worry, before taking it from him. The captain chugged it down. Not a second later, the age was disappearing off him. He looked half a century younger. His scars were still there, but he looks healthier.

"We will do your will, welcome to the crew son," said Whitebeard. The words hit him harder then he believed it would.

He could not stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Now a party for our new Nakama,"shouted Whitebeard. Shouts of joy came from all over the ships. Harry started to party with the others. Then everything went blank.

00000000

Harry opened his eyes to find himself staring at an unconscious Marco, who he had met the night before. Looking down, he saw they were both naked. Then he tried to move, only to find himself in throbbing pain. The man opened his eyes, to find himself being glared at.

"What," asked Marco in shock.

"I can't move you ass," he admitted, a blush rushing across his face. Marco blinked, before his face became as red as a tomato.

Once they got dressed, and outside, Harry was laughed at by several people. They suddenly found themselves with different hair colors, or looking like clowns. Ace wash hanging upside down by invisible ropes, with a tickling charm on him. As soon as Ace apologized, Harry dropped him right on deck.

Whitebeard is currently laughing at all of his sons.

"Laugh again, and I tell them about the time with that girl," said Harry to Ace, before the boy immediately stopped laughing.

"I am going for a flight," harry said. He began to shrink, turning into his Phoenix form. He jumped into the air, and began to fly around. He started to make several happy tunes, to lift everyone's spirits from their hangover. Marco stared at him from where he was stand. Then the boy joined as a very large Phoenix. Harry flew circles around the larger bird, chirping happily.

So began his first day as a whitebeard pirate.

00000000

The weeks passed so fast. Harry is having the time of his life with his new extended family. Teach murdered a fellow crew member last night, and fled. Everyone gathered around Whitebeard, demanding Teach's blood.

"You had your warning. I told you that you would be betrayed. Running after Teach will only lead to more misery and death," Harry said, stepping forward in front of the gathering people.

Ace looked at the ground in depression, while the others stared at him in shock. It appears that most of them did not believe his prediction to come true. From the look on Whitebeard's face, he did not believe it either.

"What you spoke came true," muttered Thatch staring at him with wide eyes. Most of the crew just stared, not knowing what to do.

"What will Teach do next," demanded Ace, stepping out in front of the crowd.

"He will try to get the position of warlord. He will bring death to countless people, but in time, it will be Luffy who will stop his reign of evil," said Harry, before giving Ace a knowing look. Ace glared right back at him, before looking at the ground.

"What can we do," demanded Whitebeard, drawing Harry's attention from Ace.

"You can do nothing. Go about your every day lives, and protect your islands," said Harry, before Whitebeard nodded.

"You said Teach will try and get the position of Warlord. What would he have to do to get it," asked Marco, before everyone looked at him in shock. "I want to make sure that bastard does not get that position!"

"The way he would get that position is with my capture, and handing me over to the Marines," said Harry. " I have not seen much, only that the marines will try to execute me at Marineford."

Ace seemed frozen at the word.

Harry could feel his brother's anger. "There are so many futures that can come to pass. I may die, I may not. Nothing is written out completely. All it takes is one choice to change the course of the future," Harry said, before looking to the sky. He knew he would die, but he would do whatever he could to save his brothers crew. So over the weeks, he cast spell after spell on the ships. They could take on a destroyer from his world on. He cast a spell on every crewmen while they were not looking. If they were in danger of getting hit with a death blow, they would reappear back on the ships. If one ship sunk, they would reappear on the other. As long as there is a ship that bears the Whitebeard symbol, they will be just fine.

"I wont let you die," shouted Ace, his balled fist turning into fire. Shouts of encouragement rang from throughout the crew members. Harry could only smile at the love he felt. Whitebeard stood, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We wont let this happen. You are our family now," said Whitebeard.

"Thanks pops," Harry said for the first time. Whitebeard smiled down at him. Harry felt his heart swell with happiness. This joy of having a family, he wish he could have it forever.

"Now Harry don't cry," laughed Marco, before Harry put a hand to his face. It felt wet, when did he start crying. Laughs rang out across the ship as Harry wiped his tears away.

The rest of the night consisted of another party, which Harry woke up in bed with Marco again.

Life seemed to be normal, but Harry stocked all of the medical wings will several types of medical potions, and several more were locked in Whitebeards room. Then the hangover potions were sent to Shanks.

However, he is completely out of lavender for sleeping drought. He only had a few bottles of sleeping drought left. Which to him, is really annoying.

So he found himself in front of Pops.

"Hey pop, where can I get some lavender," Harry asked truthfully. Whitebeard looked down at him, before thinking where lavender would be.

"It is not very far from here. Marco, take Harry to go get some Lavender," said Whitebeard, before Marco flew down in his phoenix form.

"Got it pops. We will fly there. It will be faster," said Marco, before transforming again. Harry morphed into his small phoenix form. They took off into the air. Harry just followed Marco to the island that has lavender. The island has a lot of bubbles around it. Harry never felt as free as he did in this life like in his last life.

His last life was filled with so many horrors and pains, that he could no longer bear it. However, he kept moving on. There was nothing that could have stopped him. He did what he set out to do, only to die from his allies a few days later.

A loud caw broke him out of his dreams. Harry just realized how close he had gotten to the water. Quickly, he shot back up beside Marco. He gave a few chirps to let him know he was alright. It was not long before they landed. Harry landed on the ground. He had lost count of how many weeks he has spent with his new Nakama. He fell in love. Marco is an amazing man.

"Is that a theme park," asked Harry, bouncing up and down. He has never been to a theme park before. Marco sighed, before leading him towards the park.

There were so many rides. Harry wanted to ride roller coaster the most. Marco took him up, and they rode the rides. Harry was whooping with joy. It felt just like flying a broom. After they were done riding the coaster, they went in search for lavender. Harry was able to find some in a field. He began to pick up a lot of lavender, putting it in a small basket that he brought with him. Marco just watched him, as he plucked the last of the lavender he needed.

Harry went up to Marco, ready to leave. He had a bad feeling. A yellow beam burst through the bushes. Harry felt himself getting shoved out of the way.

Gasping, Harry looked up to see a black man in a black and White shirt.

"The pacifist," whispered Marco. Harry did the only thing he could think of. He transformed, grabbed the basket, and flew off. He felt true fear.

A large ax flew at him. To avoid missing it in time, he transformed back into a human. Since his human form is heavier, he fell faster. Marco caught him before he could hit the floor.  
" We can not hurt the Whitebeard pirate," said the big boy in red. Was it a girl? He could not tell. The marines really are after him now. The black guy opened his mouth for smoke to come out. Grabbing Marco's wrist, Harry went to run, but found his path blocked by the same guy. Looking back, the first guy is still there. What on earth?

The second black guy opened his mouth, with more gas coming out. Harry covered his mouth, before Marco wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. So this is how he gets captured.

He could feel the gas being breathed into his lungs.

"I love you Marco," he muttered to the orange haired boy. He knew he would never be able to say it to him again.

Then all he knew is darkness.

0000000

Harry woke to find himself in a dark area. Where is he? Blinking again, he noticed all of the chains holding him down. Oh yeah, he got captured.

"So your finally awake," came from outside his cell. Looking out, he saw grandpa Garp.

"Grandpa, what is going on," asked Harry, giving the perfect confused look. Garp froze before giving a sigh.

"Your going to be executed," said Garp. Harry snapped his head open for added effect, horror written on his face.

"Why," Harry demanded.

"Because of the mark on your back," snorted Garp, before Harry thought of a good excuse.

"I was drunk. Ace got me to party and I woke up with it on," shouted Harry in anger. Garp looked at him in shock.

"Why were you on Whitebeard's ship," Garp demanded.

"I was making potions. They had run out of the potions that I have been sending them. I came and made sure that I had the right potions to make. Marco took me to the island to lavender for the remaining sleeping drought," snapped Harry.

"It doesn't matter what I say. Your execution date is set. I am sorry Harry," said Garp, before looking at the ground.

"Grandpa, can you do me a favor then," asked Harry, leaning back against the cold stone wall. Garp gave a nod at him.

"Don't let them kill Luffy or Ace," he said, before turning away from Garp. He did not want to know the answer.

Garp soon left, before he was left to talk to Jinbe. He told the fishman about his life, and his brothers. Days passed with nothing changing. Some guards would try to taunt him, but he ignored it. He slept when he could, before a women came. She told him that Luffy is in the prison trying to rescue him. He felt worried for his brother, but he knew that Luffy would not be able to stop what is happening.

Harry knew he only had a little over half of a day left before his death.

* * *

**What do you think**

**From  
**

**Youikina  
**

**P.S. Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!**

**Have fun reading!  
**

**Don't forget to review  
**

**from **

**Youikia  
**

**P.S. review as long as your not a flamer or complaining about my bad grammar**

* * *

Harry knew he had to die, but he felt terrified of dying again. He did not want to die. He wanted to stay and live with his new family.

"_You know that you can not do that," _he heard from in front of him. Looking up, he came face to face with Death. Death is in a suit for a change. His red highlights are still there in his short hair. The teenager still has the headphones hanging from his neck.

Looking around, everyone is frozen in place. Death must have stopped time to talk to him. He looked over at the Death god, who is now staring at him.

"Hello Death," he whispered to the Death god.

"_It is good to see again Harry. I am sorry. You will be able to live past today. It was part of the deal,"_ said Death, giving him a sad look.

"I thought you hated me," Harry said, looking to the ground. Glancing up, he saw the guilty look on the teens face. The teen sat right across him, sitting Indian style.

"_I am sorry. I was jealous. Life showed me your life before you became my master. I am sorry for how I acted. This job is stressful, even I know that. However, it must have been harder for you. I was casing so many problems, I am sorry," _said Death, looking down at the ground.

"Look who matured a bit. Death, I do not hold it against you," said Harry, looking the teen in the face. The teen froze in shock.

"_I must apologize again. I have made sure that when you have the cuffs on, you wont be able to use your magic," _said Death.

Instantly, he felt like he is freezing. It felt as if a part of him is missing. This cannot be happening. He looked up to Death vanish. The marines began to move again. Harry let his head fall forward, defeated. He really is going to die.

He here he is standing against the main mass of a Marine Warship, with chains wrapped around him tightly. The cuffs on his wrist made his skin itch, but he knew he could do nothing about. The wind felt cold against his bare chest. All he is wearing a black pants, that were scorched so bad, they could be called shorts. The only thing on is chest is the necklace that Marco gave him a few weeks ago. It is s semi-long chain, with a gold and blue phoenix hanging from it.

Looking up, he saw Marineford. At the sight, he felt a pit in his stomach. He knew this was going to happen, but he didn't expect to want to live so badly.

The time moved much faster then he wanted. It was not long before they docked, and he was in the cell in the base.

He is stuck tied to a chair, with two bar doors separate him from his death. He did not receive any visitors. He could not see a clock to see how much time he had left. The guards entered his cell. He knew then it was time for him to where he will die.

He lifted his head just enough for him to see where he is going. The gates opened, and two guards came in.

"Stand up," said one guard. Harry stood easily, before waiting until the guards unlatched his chains. There in the doorway are a pair of slip on shoes. They guard walked behind him. They reached the doorway, and he slipped on the shoes. He made his way down the hallway. Every few feet, there were guards, watching his every move. He kept his head down, so he would no have to make eye contact with any of them. Some of the smirks he saw pissed him off.

They made it to the door, and they had to stop. The two guards at the door quickly opened the door.

EH stopped to stare at the stairs in front of him. The guards beside him looked a little more smug.

"Climb," said a guard.

He began to walk again.

The two guards are holding his chains, following him. He had to walk up the large amount of stairs. With every step he took, he felt even more dread. He could hear the rattle of the chains. That sound would haunt him even into his death.

With one more step, he made it to the stop of the execution stands. He saw the spots where the chains would tied down. He stepped a little further forward, before getting onto his knees. The sound of of the latching chains did not help the dread he is feeling.

Looking up, all he could see is marines. The two swords with long handles were forced into the wood, making an X right in front of him.

He knew people all across the globe are watching his execution. They were most likely wondering where Whitebeard is.

He heard footsteps coming up onto the execution stand. Although, he wanted to look, he knew it was not a good idea.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku," he heard someone whisper. Whatever this ass has to say is not going to be a very good thing for him.

"Make room," said Sengoku. The two swords were picked up, and the marines stood tall.

"Yes sir," they said, taking a few steps back.

"Give me a snail phone," said Sengoku.

Immediately, he was handed a snail phone. The bastard came to stand beside him, giving him a sneer.

"I have an announcement for you all," started Sengoku, looking over the marines. Portgus D. Harrison. The death of this man today, holds great significance. Harrison, tell me the name of your father," demanded Sengoku, who did not even bother to look at him.

He could lie, but Sengoku would not tell tell him the truth.

"Bring the snail over so I wont have to scream, please," he asked Sengoku. Sengoku turned to him before nodding.

The snail was lowered where he could hear it.

"My name is Gol D. Harrison. The Pirate King, Gol D. Roger is my father," he said. The shock seemed to hit everyone in this place very hard. They did not even bother to speak for a few seconds.

Whispers broke out through the area. He had an idea that people were freaking out.

Sengoku look annoyed. Apparently, he thought he would deny Roger as his father. As if, he took Aces place. He has to accept it to keep him safe.

The gates started to open, but nothing happened for a little bit. The in the fog, a whole fleet of Pirate ships appeared. It was a good thing that Whitebeard had him make potions for his allies as well. They would be safe from dying.

They really cared that much for him. Sengoku stood, glaring at the pirates. Some people began to name names. Harry knew the fighting would begin. He could not bear to watch it. Play fights were fun and all, but not fighting in a war. It is on a totally different scale.

He couldn't bare watching. When he looked up, he would see someone almost get hit, only to vanish. The spell is working. That is awesome!

As soon as they were back on the ship, they would charge again.

Screaming filled the air. Looking up into the sky, he saw a marine battleship. A MARINE BATTLESHIP! He saw several people falling, but one voice stood out above the rest. Luffy! Luffy is here to save him.

The ship fell, and broke the ice. For a second, he was scared that Luffy fell into the water. Not a minute later, Luffy's head popped up. He gave a sigh of relief.

"HARRY," screamed Luffy, as loud as he could.

"Luffy, he whispered to himself. He could not take his eyes off his brother. Crocodile decided it was a perfect time to attack Whitebeard. Luffy stopped him in time. He screamed something, but he could not really hear him. Crocodile is being kept back by some of Whitebeard's men.

Whitebeard and Luffy seemed to be arguing.

"I can execute everyone of them, right Sengoku-san," asked the admiral in the yellow stripped suit.

"Of course," Sengoku.

Harry had to think of something. He could not save himself, he knew that for sure. However, he could save the pirates.

"Ability barrier:Activate," he screamed out. The ones who were fighting devil fruit users found their opponents unable to use their abilities. Harry was glad he figured out how to do that. It is simple rune that he engraved in all of the weapons he could find. Sewed into every piece of clothing he could. The rune would not allow the enemy to use devil fruit powers against the one who carries the rune. The ones who wears the rune will not be effected by the runes power.

"What did you do," demanded Sengoku, glaring down at him in anger.

"My death day is today, that I know. I will now allow you to harm my family and my friends," He said calmly. The man beside him is getting even more angry at him.

Harry just turned his head back to the wood in front of him. He really did not want to watch the battle.

000000

"Death," he heard as soon as he entered the office of Life. The pink haired woman is currently holding a paper very tightly in her shaky hands.

"What is it Life," he asked. What is so important that she had to keep calling him.

"We have to let Harry live," she said.

"We will break our deal if we let him live," said Death, putting his hands up in shock.

"His part of the deal is that he wanted a family. Look at his," shouted Life handing him the paper. He skimmed over the words.

His jaw fell to the ground.

"So if he dies, we will be the ones breaking the deal. Who's life will you give him," asked Death, as Life wrote something down on a paper on her desk.

"That teach bastard. Now let us go. We don't have much time," she said before running around her desk. She grabbed his arm and they vanished.

000000

Harry knew that this is the end. The swords are going to cut off his head.

He could hear Ace and Luffy screaming his name.

Wait, shouldn't his head be removed now. Looking up, he saw that a golden staff, and black metal above his head.

He has seen those before, but where.

"Come on Harry, your not drying today," he heard. That is Life's voice. What on earth is she doing here?

"But the deal," he said.

"It has not been fulfilled. The part of the deal is that when you were reborn into this worlds is that you wanted a family. Your family is just starting," said Death, his tone is very happy.

"What on earth do you mean," demanded Harry. This position is giving him a neck-ache. Life seemed to realize this, and forced the two swords up.

"Harry, did you forget that you are a natural born magic user," said an exasperated Life, holding her hand to to chin. She seemed to have a smirk on her face.

Shout rang through out the crowds at their shock. Even Sengoku stared at him in awe.

"Harry, your pregnant," said Life with a smile.

"WHAT," he screamed in shock. The worse news in that, Sengoku accidently pushed the button so every word was heard over the intercom.

"Your death date has been changed, you got some young kids to raise," laughed Death,

"What do you mean pregnant," shouted Sengoku in his shock.

"Well mortal, all natural born magic user have the abilty to bear children. Several billion years ago, there were a lot of natural born magic users, along with several other creatures. Almost every magical creature is made with some magic, but it has been so long since a true natural born magic user was born. They were all killed off before your time," started Life, as if she is teaching a lesson.

"Any magical creatures are precious to the balance of the world. Mermaids, fishmen, magic users, sea kings, and more more. When the last magic user died, devil fruits were created to keep the balance. Now that one magical species were killed off, we had Harry here reborn. Harry is the strongest magic user to ever exist. Portgus D. Rouge was the only one who could give birth to him, because she had will to carry him. Plus, I owed Gol D. Roger a debt," said Death with a shrug.

"And who are you," demanded one of the Admirals.

"How dare you speak to the gods of Life and Death like that," Harry snapped at the Admiral, who stared at the two in shock.

"God of Death, as in grim reaper," asked the lazy admiral.

"I am their boss, thank you very much," sneered Death.

"Wait, if we execute the boy, what will happen," asked Garp, coming into the conversation.

"Of you killed Harry, you would bring the wraith of all the gods down on you. You are marine, so you sail the seas. I am sure Poseidon would love to drown your ships, and destroy your lands. Hades could open up a gate the the underworld, having the dead murder the living. If you kill Harry, you are dooming this world to death. Now call this war off," snarled Life, letting out some of her powers. The very wood under her feet began to grow like a live tree.

Sengoku looked down at him, he just stared at his stomach in shock.  
"Everyone, lay down your weapons," shouted Sengoku.

Life moved being Harry to unlock the cuffs. She muttered something, and the locks opened. Harry felt a rush as his magic circulated through his veins. Then he felt it, three tiny speck of magic in his stomach.

"Three," he whispered in shock.

"Two girls and a boy," said Life, grabbing his hand. She pulled him up.

Sengoku hollered a lot of stuff over the snail phone, but Harry did not care. With Death and Life by his side, they jumped off the side of the execution stand. They floated to the ground.

The marines all stood out of the way to let them pass. He only had to walk a little bit to find Luffy smiling down at him. Luffy immediately hugged him. He pulled the boy close. Luffy walked beside him, with a smile on his face.

They continued to walk, and found Ace carrying an unconscious Marco.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," muttered Marco in his sleep.

"Fainted at the news," said Ace, with a smirk on his face. He is not going to let Marco live it down.

"We are leaving," Harry decided. As he walked toward the Moby Dick, the pirated joined him. This included all those who escaped from the prison.

Soon they were on their boat, and leaving the damned base. The Moby Dick left last. They did not want the marines to harm their allies, so they let them leave first. Harry was glad there were only ten deaths of all the pirates.

For that he was glad. There were a lot more Marine deaths then Pirate deaths.

Looking up to see Whitebeard looking down at him.

"So are you going to be happy to be a Grandpa," he asked the man. Whitebeard gave him a smile, before laughing.

"How about some food. I haven''t eaten in a day," he asked. Immediately the chef burst into the kitchen.

Harry turned back to Life, and Death, only to find a book hovering in the air. He went over to the book, grabbing it.

_Magical pregnancies: how to keep you and your baby safe_. This is going to be a good reference.

He looked over to Marco, who just woke up from his little nap.

"Good morning sleepy head," Harry said to him, going over and sitting down in front of him.

"Harry, I had the strangest dream," muttered Marco. Sighing, he grabbed Marco's hand. He brought the hand to his stomach. He pushed for his magic to let the phoenix feel the babies.

Marco's eyes went wide in shock.

"It wasn't a dream. Is that three I feel," shouted Marco, eyes wide in shock.

"My big brother is going to have triplets," said Luffy, a smile on his face. Ace ruffled Luffy's hair, before he knelt down next to Harry.

"So, you were reincarnated. Will you tell us about your original world," asked Ace.

"Fine, but only when we are back at our islands. I want to be as far away from the marines as possible," said Harry, leaning back to look at the sky.

The cook came out with a big bowl of soup, and bread. The chef growled at anyone who tried to take it.

"This is for the mama, now back off," the cook snapped at the whining men.

"Why don't you get started on supper now. I sure after all that fighting, they need some good eats," said Harry.

"That is a great idea mom," said Marco, giving a smile. Harry felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Well, it is true. Your carrying the babies, so your the mama," said Whitebeard, laughing at his expression. Harry had a feeling that is what he is going to be called from now on by everyone. He just dug into the delicious warm soup, and eating the bread.

Life is good for now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I didn't know what type of gods One Piece has, so I used the Greek Gods. **

**Review as long as it is not about being a flamer or my bad grammar  
**

**from  
**

**Youikina  
**


End file.
